The Visit In Part 1
by ExplosiveNoise
Summary: He had never wanted to get too involved but he had and now he, Dark was bothered by...that. And he contemplates who to talk to about the trouble he always seems to get into. So who will he choose? None other than his "enemy"?


Dark's eyes were quieted and still. He had been a bit over confident this time- yes a **bit**. He had slowed down next to hers and his relationship and had swung into it when he should have left it alone. He could've caused less trouble for them and for himself if had just let it flow. He had begun to fall deep down into his darkest whole. He couldn't talk to Daisuke, he couldn't talk to her or her or her, but he thought about Hiwatari, despite how they were enemies and despite how they were...sorta not enemies….?

Dark took off into the cold sky once again on the jet black wings, a grin tightly set on his hesitant face.

Hiwatari felt Krad's rage getting worse. His rage had become strong and overtaking the longer and longer it kept surging. Hiwatari wanted to stop it- stop him and himself from what would happen….And he wanted to get away from Daisuke for a while, just to see if it could help, but Daisuke was so clueless. So oblivious to everything, that he might not understand. And this bedded hurt coursing through Satoshi Hiwatari was only the beginning. The beginning he could end so fast with just so much as a-

"What are you doing?" Oh, there was that familiar voice, always an interruptance, a disturbance rattling through him.

Dark looked upset. He looked too strong to cry and yet too weak to cry. And his expression had changed to extreme upset when he had seen the knife held up for horrible intentions, when he yelled 'what are you doing?'

Hiwatari put it down casually. "So you came to my house when I'm the one trying to capture you?"

Dark considered him for a moment. "I could leave."

"Then what would have been the point?"

He smirked, "You shouldn't act so clever, that attitude could get you into trouble-"

"I don't care!"

"Whoa now, don't get so fussy."

"What did you come here for?"

The question was a little abrupt, but Dark had been ready for it even so. He was slick, as all thieves should be. "Just to talk."

"'Bout what?" He turned more towards Dark now, straight into his eyes….

Dark took a few steps forward. "I've been a jerk, haven't I? But I don't think I can fix that part of myself. I always say a few things I shouldn't like a tease at first, but then it turns into something worse and I end getting involved in things that I shouldn't. I keep falling further away from Daisuke; he keeps getting mad at me. I know what I'm doing and I try not to do it. But I do it again and again. And I guess I haven't been too fair to you either. I point you out as my enemy before we even really know anything about each other. Heh- And I'm talking to you 'cause I think you'll listen, but what the heck do _I _know?"

"Everyone makes mistakes….And I've made way more than I wish to look at. I think you'll be fine. You're the Phantom Thief after all aren't you?"

"Well that's true," He smirked flapping around his black wings slightly. He came closer to Hiwatari.

"Why did you come to me? Why not-"

"You were the only person I could even consider talking to right now, and after all, Daisuke does trust you, so I can trust you a little bit more now….But no cheap tricks."

"You're being paranoid now?" Hiwatari looked up, a glint from his glasses flashing in his eyes. "What would I be hiding? You're in my house after all. You could search me all you wanted but I have nothing planned, I won't trick you. And after all, it will only be like I've said before, 'I'm afraid I can't let you go' Dark."

"It still weirds me out to hear a guy say that, but whatever, suit yourself."

"And what does that mean...?"

Dark sort of hovered around Hiwatari, "Just what I said."

Hiwatari was getting slightly annoyed because now he could hear the mockery clearly in Dark's voice. And so he pounced on Dark in mid air, making them both **thud!** to the floor.

He moved his head up so he could see Hiwatari Satoshi's face, and his eyes flashing as his glasses glinted.

"Don't. Mess. With. Me."

Dark grinned.

That made Hiwatari even madder. Tears came into his eyes, "You don't know what it's like! I have to capture you!"

"It doesn't make a difference if you have to or not, wanting to is another story."

"Well what if I want to."

"Then that's what you want."

"Dark..."

"Heh, what is it?"

"Can we talk?"

"We've been talking..."

"I mean seriously," Hiwatari said.

Dark didn't reply, he waited for Hiwatari to say more.

"Things are getting out of control. I can barely control Krad anymore. I don't know what to do but I think that if I just don't do anything then-"

Dark held up his hand and cut him off. "If you try or even think about using that knife again I'll stop you." Dark's eyes were serious.

Hiwatari stared. Why would he even care if he died? They were enemies weren't they? There was no reason for him to care. Unless he had a motive? Or was it because of Daisuke? "What do you care?"

Dark looked slightly insulted.

"My life has no value."

"Not that I like you or anything, but all life matters no matter how small."

Hiwatari's mind crumbled.

Dark's cheeks were turning slightly red (mostly out of embarrassment).

Hiwatari gave in and let all his weight sink onto Dark.

Dark put his hand softly on Hiwatari's back, "You shouldn't have over done it..."

"Shut up…." Hiwatari didn't care any more about over doing it. He was too tired to care, too warn out to mind. Right now he was warm and felt like he could talk about almost anything, and that felt better than everything else- so '.

Dark stared up at the ceiling feeling really awkward. And it didn't help that he could hear the beating of Hiwatari's heart, and hear and feel him breathing right on top of him. But at the same time he was slightly glad. He had someone he could talk to and he had a lot of warmth, even on a cold day like this. So Dark hadn't protested yet like he normally would have.

Hiwatari's cheek was laying on Dark's shoulder like it was a pillow and his eyes were starting to close from exhaustion. But he couldn't sleep yet. He cou...

"Hiwatari..."

Hiwatari jumped slightly when Dark said his name. "What."

"I'm not your pillow. You said you were going to capture me right? Well I can still escape." There was a slight smirk in his voice.

"I'll probably lose either way; it would be easer if I could just stop trying…"

"Yeah, you're probably right but if you stop trying you'll never know….I better go though, it's late. Get some sleep, kid. See ya' around." Dark smoothly got himself out from under Hiwatari and made his way towards the window.

"Wait."

Dark turned back around to look at him.

"Thanks, even though I hate to say it."

Dark grinned, "You're welcome."


End file.
